A new passing time
by GoldenEyeRave
Summary: with each passing time what will happen when kagome's world is shattered and a new one begins...and will sesshoumaru be the one to heal her as they fall into a new passing time.
1. Falling through time

Disclaimer: sadly i do not own inuyasha

* * *

><p><strong><span>NOTE FROM AUTHOR <span>**

**Before you read this I want you (readers) to know that this story is really old. I wrote this years ago and had stopped writing anymore chapters. So before you go and say (oh this is like every other story out there with the whole Sesshoumaru going through the well with kagome thing) that this idea was still fresh years back when I posted it. Anyways I lost the plot to this story so now im just going to go with the flow you could say. So, now that I got that out of the way enjoy the story.**

**p.s. im kind of not feeling the title: A new passing time (shrugs) but oh** **well. if you have a better title in mind as the story progresses, i would be happy to read it. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: falling through time<strong>

* * *

><p>"Child, are you alright?"<p>

Kaede was looking at the young girl who was sitting by the fire, as if looking into a deep hazy thought for something.

"Nothing kaede it's just that… inuyasha's been gone for a long time and I'm worried about him"

She could not say anything else for the girl. Her face scrunched up, you could see the lines and wrinkles starting to form on her old face. She knew it would not be right to say anything about the subject. Looking into the fire as well kaede sat quietly. It was dark with the stars sparkling along the night and kaede knew where inuyasha was. She saw in the distance that there were soul collectors in the forest and not just any soul collectors… kikyos soul collectors. Kaede looked up to see the girl who gave her whole heart to him wondering if she saw the soul collectors and if she knew…

Kagome was thinking of all the possibilities where inuyasha could be. Her head was screaming with thoughts of the cute boy she fell in love with, who had dog-ears. 'Oh inuyasha where did you go… could you be with kikyo. I know nobody wants to say it but I feel like they are thinking the same thing too. What if something happen to him? I mean where could he be, it's not like him to just run off like that without telling us anything. Oh my god what if he got hurt!'

"Kaede I'm going outside for some fresh air"

"Do you think that is a good suggestion?"

"Kaede is right kagome anything could happen. It's late and inuyasha's not here" sango said trying to reassure things.

"No sango, I really need to think. Don't worry ill take my bow and arrows with me. Ok." Nobody said anything else as they saw her leave with her bow and arrows.

"Do you think she's really going for some fresh air miroku" sango looked at him.

Still looking at the flap where kagome just left about two seconds ago. Miroku was taking a deep breath, trying to figure out what to say.

"I don't know sango. Perhaps we should just wait until she comes back. If she is just going for some fresh air, she would want to be alone and not be followed. I know your thinking that you should protect her but kagome is a young woman now and can take care of herself"

"I know miroku but… what if she's going to try and find inuyasha. You know where he is, you saw those soul collectors"

Miroku sighed. "your right. However, we cannot interfere if that is what she is going to do. Inuyasha will realize that the more he hurts kagome by running off to kikyo the more he will lose her and I just know it's bound to happen"

"Inuyasha's such a jerk! He doesn't know what he has is good. Kagome gives all her love and all he does is treat it like dirt" shippo says in a fit of rage with his hands on his sides scrunched in tiny balls.

"We know shippo but there's nothing we can do"

No one said anything else after what sango said in a sad and broken voice. They continued to stare at the fire in the middle of the hut, as its flames crackled and sparked the darkness and there faces giving off a shining glow,

There faces which were that of concern for the only person that they loved as a mother and sister came into there minds. That person was (kagome…)

Kagome was walking in the middle of the village. She did mean it when she said that she needed some fresh air. However, it seemed fate had different reasons to why kagome had to come outside. She was just looking at the sky when something white caught her eye. She was still in a daze that when she could see clearly her eyes went wide. There in the distance was one of kikyo's soul collectors.

Kagome went to that direction; she could not stop her feet from moving. She knew what she was going to see and yet she wouldn't back down. Her heart was racing with every step she took. It wasn't until her heart stopped…

There in a clearing of the forest was inuyasha lying against a tree with kikyo in his lap. He looked so peaceful. It is as if he did not have a care in the world, which had a panging effect on her heart. Nevertheless, what was worse was that kikyo knew she was there; she was looking straight into her eyes and had a smile on her face.

Kagome could not breathe, the scene before her was too much. Her body was stiff as the resolve of kikyo noticing her was not making it easy on its toll. She tried to leave but again her feet would not listen to her. Everything in her body was about to break.

But that wasn't all… at what she saw…

Kikyo moved her hands to inuyasha's shoulders. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. Inuyasha reacted to the kiss and leaned forward to deepen it.

It seemed like hours watching them, as the tears flowed down her cheeks. She knew they loved each other some how, she just couldn't get over it even though she told him she understood and that she would stay by his side always. Kagome couldn't think, her mind was somewhere else until kikyo's voice rang through her, the words that would change everything.

"Inuyahsa, do you really love me or are you just saying that because you know that is what I want to hear?" kikyo said in her most lively desperate voice.

Inuyasha held kikyo in a tight embrace looking into her eyes. Those eyes, those eyes full of emotion that kagome never saw before and she knew it was only for kikyo.

"Kikyo I would never lie to you. I love you more than anything"

"What about her?"

"Who?"

"My reincarnation"

"Huh, oh her, she'll never take your place kikyo. She's just a shard detector nothing more. I promise you after we defeat naraku and the jewel is complete. Ill wish from the jewel to bring you back to life"

Kagome could finally move. She could not take it anymore, running as fast as she could. She hurt herself, she couldn't see, couldn't breathe. Her breath was in deep ragging sounds.

She finally wiped her eyes that were full of tears. Looking around to find what she tripped on, her eyes lay on a log. She could not see it so of course she would go over it.

She lay on the ground thinking 'why? Why inuyasha, is that all im worth, All this time and you were just using me… I, i gave you my friendship, my trust, my love…I love no one else. I rather just die… wait! What am I thinking? I'm not going to kill myself. I'm going to live for myself, for my family and for my friends, I'm going to love again too you'll see, you'll see that im not just some shard detector, everyone will see'

With that, she lifted herself up and ran to the well leaving her bow and arrow scattered on the floor. The well was almost in sight, she ran as fast as she could, until she felt a strong aura that made her stop and panic.

'What is that? I can't go to the well now, what if someone sees me? Oh crap, I just notice I left my bow and arrows behind, shit!'

But as soon as the aura came, it was gone. She took a few more steps but there was nothing and no one in sight. "All I have to do is run fast now," she said

After that, she sprang for the well, her legs muscles working as her breathing became labored. Only a few feet more and she was almost there. Almost…

"Shardsss, give me sshardss"

Out came a lizard or a snake demon (kagome wasn't sure, its features were that of a lizard but half of its body looked like a snake) who was coming in a fast tactic speed that a human could not escape; with its slithering body. Kagome pounded hard on her heels, sweat dripping from the side of her face.

'Im almost there'

Finally putting her hands on the lip of the well to jump in. the lizard/snake demon reeled her up on the side and she landed hard on her back. The thought of being killed and no one knowing scared her. But her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the snake cry in pain. When she saw silver, she thought it was inuyasha but she was wrong.

'Sesshoumaru'

"What sesshoumaru?" she said in a weak voice.

He did not know why he saved the woman who was supposed to be inuyasha's wench. But he couldn't let that hebi reptilian demon take the jewel shards. Sesshoumaru had just come to inuyasha's forest so he could pick a fight with him. But to his surprise he saw the wench who hangs around him like a lost puppy running in the direction of a well. He heard a soft weak voice ask him something but he was so into his thoughts he did not acknowledge what she had just said.

"Wench, why are you here? And where are your companions?"

He watched with amusement, as she got angry, Most likely for him calling her a wench.

'Did he just call me a wench?'

Kagome immediately got up on her feet. Blood was boiling inside of her, as she got angrier that you could clearly see her face hot and red. "First of all I'm not a wench, I'm nobody's wench! Second, none of your damn business where my companions are, now if you'll excuse me im leaving"

Sesshoumaru could not believe what he was hearing, had that witch just talked back to him; with immense speed, he caught her by the neck and lifted her from the ground. kagome yelped in surprise at the sudden action of being lifted by her neck. As she hung in the air she felt a hot burning sensation. The burning hot pain in her neck was now spreading, She couldn't breath. looking down she realized that he had let some of his poison out of his claws.

'So that's why I feel a tinge of pain'

"Let… (Cough) me go"

'Not until you apologize to this sesshoumaru for your impudence" his stone voice demanded.

"What? Are you serious?" kagome replied sounding delirious.

With a smirk, he lifted her up more and let his poison flow until you could see red peeling skin. "Alright… alright, But first can you put me down" He easily put her down so that her feet could touch the ground. With wobbly feet, she tried to do the best that she could without dropping to the hard surface. Until she lost her balance and had to use the lip of the well to fully stand.

While rubbing her throat she said, "look sesshou-"

"Lord Sesshoumaru" he interrupted icily.

"Ok… lord sesshoumaru, I am sorry for yelling at you like that instead of thanking you for saving me so… just incase, thank you"

He looked at her closely and snorted inwardly when she said thank you for saving her. "This sesshoumaru did not save you women. I was just passing by and the snake happened to be in my way"

"Oh-ok" was all she said but inside she was boiling 'at least he could have acknowledged that (I) said thank you jeez!'

Time passed and there eyes locked for reasons they did not know. Kagome became nervous under his stare. She leaned more closely to the well. 'Maybe if I lean further enough I might stumble and fall in the well' she thought.

Sesshoumaru saw her moving and that she was leaning against the well. 'Does she want to fall?' he thought. Without realizing, he moved closer to her. Kagome was startled by his actions, so she leaned further until she finally stumbled and was falling into the well with sesshoumaru tumbling after her. He had grabbed her collar while she had leaned further against the well. While she had semi fallen she had kicked him accidentally which had caused him to loose balance and had them both falling into the well.

Kagome screamed. Her eyes went wide as she saw sesshoumaru falling down with her. He seemed pretty shocked too, She had never seen his eyes look so wide before. Kagome's scream echoed against the wells walls as they fell into a deep darkness until blue light suddenly engulfed them both. Kagome was so relieved as she was surrounded by the familiar light. But something was different. It was too bright, so bright she couldn't see anything and she felt sleepy and light headed. She didn't know that sesshoumaru was close by and coming through the wells portal too. Both had felt the same effects of the well and had slipped into unconsciousness. While unconscious, the light had dimmed, both were finally settled in the depths of the well. But the well had definitely changed for the light of the well that had been blue had turned into a swarm of colors. Like a rainbow…

* * *

><p><strong>Well, please fave story, author and review (and if you do, thank you, I really do appreciate it.)<strong>


	2. the future?

** Thanks to ****FashionFever ****and ****DestinyCanAmaze**** that I posted this without the reviews, so thanks you guys.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: <strong>**The future?**

****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

It was morning when amber eyes woke up, the sun illuminating from the trees. Sighing with contentment the said person with amber eyes looked at the warmth that was his lover. Well that's what he thought but in reality his lover had no warmth for she was apart of the dead and so was her body, which was cold as ice. Nevertheless, it seems that didn't stop him from embracing the dead corpse.

He gently shook his lover awake. He waited until finally her eyes began to open. They were blurry at first but then came into focus. She didn't say anything as to why he woke her up, but only looked at him and then all around. He guessed she realized it was morning and had to leave. Without saying a word her soul collectors wrapped themselves around her when she began to walk away from him and without blinking, she vanished.

Sighing again, he got up and headed to the village. As he was heading there, he thought about last night. It wasn't supposed to be like that. He had lied to her so she would be comfortable and stop asking him more of those questions. He already loved her wasn't that enough? He knew what he said was wrong but most of it was true. He just hoped kagome didn't hear what he said. Oh but he was so… wrong. At least she heard half of it instead of the whole thing. While he was still walking to the village, his head went back to last night.

FLASH BACK

They were both in the forest so they could be alone. Kikyo wanted to ask him some questions and to be with him. At First it was about the jewel shards, then naraku and what they were going to plan. But inuyasha didn't know she was going to ask and talk about other things then that.

He was leaning against a tree with kikyo on his lap. They were talking for a long time, until there was just silence. So he took the opportunity to close his eyes and just relish the moment. But out of no where he felt cold lips on his. So he did what any lover would do he returned the kiss. Even though there was no warmth and no passion in them, he just couldn't turn it down. She would think that he didn't love her. But he did. He loved kikyo more than anything and he would show her how much he loved her!

Finally breaking the kiss, she asked him a question, which had him taken aback.

'Is that why she kissed me first' he thought, Well anyway kikyo's question.

"Inuyasha, do you really love me or are you just saying that because you know that is what I want to hear?"

He didn't know what to do. But he did hold her in a tighter embrace while looking softly into her eye and did the best he could to answer her question. "Kikyo I would never lie to you. I love you more than anything" which was true.

"What about her?" 'Her?' inuyasha thought with confusion.

"Who?" I asked. I had to ask. Who was she talking about?

"My reincarnation"

"Huh, oh her, she'll never take your place kikyo. She's just a shard detector nothing more. I promise you after we defeat naraku and the jewel is complete. I'll wish from the jewel to bring you back to life"

'Kagome…' he thought. Some how when he said her name in his head, He could have sworn he felt like someone was watching. He didn't mean to say that she was just nothing. She was his best friend. But he couldn't say that to kikyo. He was also thinking about what he just said about reviving kikyo back _with the jewel_. 'Then that means I won't be able to turn full demon if I make a wish on the jewel for kikyo to live again'

"Inuyasha" kikyo said breaking the silence that just came between them again.

Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts immediately. "Huh, what?" he asked

"Would you really do that?" she asked

"Of cour-!" He was stopped when she put a cold finger on his lips to silence him.

"You don't have to because I have another way. You could kill my reincarnation so I will have my soul back. once its back there is a witch that could make me fully alive again. I would go to her but I don't have my whole soul with me. You could keep the jewel and wish to become mortal like you promised 50 years ago. So we could be together." She continued. When she was done, she lowered her finger so he could speak.

To tell you the truth inuyasha was dumb struck. _She_ wanted _him _to kill his friend. 'No I can't do that, but what am I going to say.'

With sad eyes he made his choice, but only to kikyo. He really wasn't going to do it, but just thinking about it and telling kikyo yes that he was, made him feel really hurt inside like he was in two worlds and didn't know which to choose. Now he knew he rather sacrifice the jewel, His wish for kikyo… instead of becoming a full demon.

"Yes I… ill do it for you kikyo" 'but I know I wont, I'm a have to come up with something to protect kagome. But what about the jewel, this is so confusing. If I wish kikyo alive with the jewel how am I going to be mortal for her? The jewel… when everything's finished with naraku, the jewel will be complete and purified by kagomes hands. Once that's done shell give it to me' he thought. But boy was he oh so wrong about that one.

Kikyo smiled and it wasn't a good one either. There was a glint in her eyes. It just wasn't of one who could be so pure and inuyasha thought that it wasn't the kikyo he once knew. ' maybe I should have listened to keade when she said that kikyo is not the same and she will never be with or without her soul … what if I wish on the jewel and she does become alive. Will she still be the same kikyo I once knew?' inuyasha thought.

END OF FLASH BACK 

The village was clear in site now, only a few more steps to go and he will have to face kagome. He didn't want to, after what happened last night he couldn't even have the strength as to look at her again. There just had to be another way. He couldn't kill her; he loved her… but that was the thing that was confusing. He couldn't love her for he loved kikyo. So he kept on telling himself that she was just his friend… best friend actually.

Walking in keade's hut, every body had there heads down and were silent, like they were thinking of something _or someone_. 'Wait something isn't right. Where's kagome…'

Sango, miroku and shippo all looked up at ounce when they heard someone come in. sango was the first to speak up, when she saw inuyasha by himself and not with kagome. "inuyasha?" confusion leaking from her voice, she thought that kagome was going to come back with him.

"Where's kagome!" shippo asked

"Wha…!"

"You mean she's not with you" miroku and sango asked in unison. Panic laced in there voices

"No she's not with me and what do you mean. What happened?"

"Well –"miroku started but was cut off.

"JERK! Here's what happened. I'm betting kagome saw you and kikyo together and now she's probably home by now, and it's your entire FAULT!" shippo came out, anger rising every moment, his face starting to get red. You would think he was having an asthma attack with the way he was breathing.

Inuyasha stood there in disbelief. 'That means she heard everything that me and kikyo said then. That's what I was feeling in the forest, like someone was watching. It was her. Damn! I messed up big time.'

Inuyasha ran out of the hut. He was heading straight for the well to tell her that it wasn't true, what he said, it was only to comfort kikyo. yeah that's it. "Inuyasha where are you going" miroku and sango said together. But inuyasha didn't answer; he leapt further to where the well was. Still running all he could hear was his heartbeat and shippo's screaming.

"Inuyasha you jerk! Leave kagome alone! She doesn't need you to go get her!"

He was at the well now looking into its depths. 'Kagome… I have to explain before it's too late.' He leaped and his feet landed hard on the dirtied ground. But nothing happened; there wasn't the tingling sensation or the blue light which engulfed his body every time he went through the well.

"Huh, what the hell is going on?" inuyasha leaped out of the well and jumped back in again, but again there was nothing. He got aggravated and started digging, trying to claw his way through. Nothing worked.

"Fuck! No, this can't be happening. I have to get to kagome!" he said pounding the dirtied ground with his fists.

"Inuyasha!" sango and miroku called out from the top of the well looking in. Inuyasha leaped out of the well again. But this time it wasn't to try yet again to get through the well, it was to face sango and miroku.

"Inuyasha, what happened? Why were you screaming just now?" miroku asked

"I'm fucking screaming because the fucking well is not letting me through!"

"Ok, just calm down inuyasha and lets figure out why the well is not letting you through"

"But how is the well not working and letting inuyasha through now miroku?" sango asked with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Well –"

"Wait, maybe kagome did it. Maybe somehow she sealed up the well." Sango said

"Hmmm, that could be possible. I mean kagome has been learning of the miko ways" miroku concluded

"What! You mean to tell me that kagome sealed up the well so I won't get to her" inuyasha answered angrily.

"I was only saying it could be a possibility inuyasha. However, there might be other reasons as to why the well is not working. So lets go back to keade, maybe she could help us with this dilemma" with that miroku turned around and headed straight back to keade's hut, sango followed with shippo on her shoulder. Inuyasha of course followed as well, but not before, he was finished cursing and looking back at the well.

The well… if inuyasha was focused enough, he could have picked up the scent that was mixed in there, mixed in kagome's scent. He would know that the scent was his hated brothers scent… sesshoumaru.

The well house was dark, only a little light came through from the holes on the ceiling. Deep in the dark light, there laid two still unconscious figures in the bottom of the well.

Something weighed a lot on top of her. She tried shaking it off but she couldn't and the thing is a noise came from it. 'Wait, is someone on top of me' kagome thought as she opened her eyes.

"Huh" now she remembered. Everything from last night flooded through her and it wasn't good.

There on top of her was her nightmare, the killing perfection… sesshoumaru. She should have never said anything or made noise because he was slowly moving and opening his eyes. Sesshoumaru felt something underneath him that made some sort of noise… and it was breathing. When he concentrated, he could hear a heartbeat too. 'Huh, wait a heartbeat, but how?' he could also smell the scent of vanilla and wild flowers on a summers day it was quite refreshing and relaxing actually, it was intoxicating… 'Huh wait a minute, that's the wenches scent' he snapped at his thoughts from before. How disgusting to think that her scent, a humans scent was wonderful and intoxicating.

He slowly opened his eyes to meet another pair of eyes staring at him. Then at that moment sesshoumaru realized he was on top of kagome. He was so into his thoughts he forgot he was on top of something. In that instant sesshoumaru got off kagome in a blink of an eye, like she had some sort of disease that he didn't want going on his person.

Kagome was still lying on the ground now looking at sesshoumaru. Her heart was pacing, she was now in the future with a killing machine. What was she going to do now? And how did he go through the well? Questions after questions were running through her mind.

"um" kagome was trying to say something.

Sesshoumaru started looking around to his surroundings. There was practically no light and he could tell they were in a hut. 'But a hut over a well…' he mused. 'That can't be'. Right in the corner of his eye, there was something moving.

Kagome was trying to sit up now that sesshoumaru wasn't looking. But she froze in place when he noticed her movement and looked back at her with piercing golden eyes. she knew it was dark but she felt like she could just imagine that in the little bits of light peering through, you could see the firing glow in those golden depths. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the person who did this. He wanted answers and that's what he was going to get or she'll have to pay the price of death.

"Get up" he said in an icy voice.

Kagome flinched at his voice, but cooperated for she didn't want to die here on the spot. Standing on shaking legs still locked in those golden depths. She didn't want to break eye contact. Who knows what will happen if she did. Sesshoumaru noticed the eye contact and completely broke it. He looked up from the well not looking at her.

But he still had his senses on and could hear her move. There was a sudden anger rising in her. 'Hmm I wonder what could've made her angry' he turned to look at her face.

'How dare he' kagome was fuming. Right when she was making eye contact with him he deliberately broke it, as if she wasn't worth looking at and that pissed her off. She was breathing really hard and decided to at least calm down. 'Calm down' she kept chanting in her mind. Once calm she realized sesshoumaru must have felt her anger. He was looking at her with those golden eyes, for some reason she always wanted to melt in those eyes. They were so golden, a rich texture, like looking into the water and watching the sunset flow on the service. They were nothing like inuyasha's eyes.

Why was she just staring at his eyes? Sesshoumaru felt something stir. No women ever stared at his eyes. His body yes, but his eyes no. women only wanted to get in his pants or when he was at his palace, in his bed, they also complimented his title and high status. He snorted at the thought when he always glared at them they would just run away, Pathetic actually, but nonetheless, it was very amusing. He sent that famous glare to kagome. The only reaction he got from her was a shiver that went through out her body and she still didn't break eye contact.

'Wow the famous glare' kagome thought. A chill went through her spine and her entire body; she couldn't help but relinquish in it and show it. Did he know what that did to her? Did he… well she didn't know what just happened herself or what she felt. Suddenly all the bits of light from her view was blocked. Blinking to try and look. 'Wait something's in the way' she took an impact of breath as realization hit her. 'Sesshoumaru's face is next to mine oh my, Sesshoumaru's face is next to mine!'

"Miko…"Sesshoumaru's breath was close to her lips; his nose was not far away either, a few centimeters away.

"Are you going to keep staring at this sesshoumaru all day?"

"Umm n-no" 'great kagome, way to keep it cool' she thought

"Well, now that you're done with your musing, I demand answers"

"Answers?" as she said that sesshoumaru looked around himself as if that was to explain things, Kagome followed suit, she looked around too. 'Oh snap, I so forgot we're in my time. Oh my god what should I tell him' *huh the truth of course* 'uh-oh yeah right' she took a deep breath and let it out carefully.

"Well hum – huh how should I put this, well -"

"Get on with it miko your wasting my time"

"Huff, you're in the future, my era, you happy now! She snapped

"You dare snap at me- wait the future?"

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru's confused face. Finally, he let down his mask and revealed some emotion. She didn't even realize that sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around her and jumped with her out of the well.

"Eep wait what are you doing!"

Instead of letting her go nicely, which sesshoumaru was going to do, until she screamed in his ear. He dropped her and kagome landed on her butt. "Owe" she wined while rubbing her soft rounds. She glared at sesshoumaru, but he just ignored her like always. Instead of bothering to even say anything to him she got up and started to dust off her skirt. There was movement, a loud snap of a shoji door. Then there was light and when she finally looked to see, there was nothing in site. The door was open but there was no sesshoumaru. 'Wait! Sesshoumaru, oh no'

Kagome ran out of the well house in a blind speed. She didn't know she was going to hit something until it was too late. SMACK

"Owe"

She looked to see what the offending thing was. When she did all she could see was white hair, 'White hair?' It glided down into silky strands that she could just feel prickling against her face.

"Sesshoumaru" she said breathlessly, as if she just ran a mile.

He didn't look at her, yet again. What was wrong with this guy? Can't he just give a simple answer, that's it, that's all she wanted, even if it was just one freaking syllable. At least it was something. 'He could've just said miko' she thought.

Still looking at the sky and the city straight ahead Sesshoumaru was fascinated and yet disgusted. There were magnificent buildings tall and long it almost seemed like it reached the sky. There were roads, strange moving things that carried people inside. It was quiet yet noisy at the same time. The disgusting part was the stench that wafted his nose; he concealed it though making his nose seem to have human senses.

But if he didn't have the concealing spell on he would smell the fowling stench that surrounded the air. The smell was especially coming from those _things_ that were riding on the road. But most of all humans lots and lots of humans, it was like there were no demons at all. 'But how can that be' he thought. Sesshoumaru looked back to see the miko behind him. He felt her bump into him earlier before but didn't bother to look back or even answer her when she said his name. He still had questions to ask her though.

"Hmm, the future" it wasn't a question nor was it a statement. It was one that held confusion and meaning.

"Hum sesshoumaru" kagome called out to him again. But this time she was in front of him waving her hands in his face to try and get his attention.

"Miko I know your there, stop that foolishness this instant"

Kagome stopped; she waited to see if sesshoumaru would say more. He didn't, but he did look at her and boy was she in for it. The look in his eyes meant that he wasn't done with her, he wanted answers and he was probably going to ask her how they got here. Kagome looked down at her shoes, to her it seemed more interesting then facing sesshoumaru.

'Now this is interesting' sesshoumaru thought 'she doesn't want to look at me now'

"Miko look at me. I don't want you looking at the ground when I ask you some questions"

'Huh, oh man. This is not what I wanted. But then again I have too, he's here now and I can't stop that. So might as well answer his questions' kagome thought while looking up to meet sesshoumaru face head on.

"Well what do you want to know?"

He studied her for a moment and asked, "Hmm, your going to give me the answers just like that"

"Well you're here now and I can't change that or stop it so ask away" kagome replied

"You say this is the future, your time, if this is true how far in the future are we?"

"Oh um like 500 years far"

'500 years' he thought. 'Well that's not long, then where are other demons.'

"Hmm, how did we get here?"

"Well"

"What?"

"I said the well"

Sesshoumaru looked confused and shocked "how is that possible?" he asked

"Well you see the well is like a portal to your time and back to mine. Only I could go through because I'm the holder of the jewel and inuyasha could also go through but I think it's because he's some how connected to me, probably the subjugation necklace. But you, I don't know how you got through it."

Sesshoumaru considered her answer. It seemed honest enough to him. Still, he needed more answers. "You will show me this future of yours" it was a demand of course.

Kagome was flabbergasted; she didn't know what to do. She looked at sesshoumaru and what he was wearing; no way was she going to show him her era looking like that. An personally she didn't want to show him it at all. 'I mean what if he doesn't like something and destroys it, what if he kills someone'

"Umm sesshoumaru I don't think that's such a good idea"

Sesshoumaru was up livid, 'how dare she defy me, maybe I should just go myself'

"And why is that" he had to ask. The way she looked, it was that of nervousness.

"Well for one you're a demon, people don't believe in demons. Actually they don't even know demons exist. Also I didn't want to say this but I don't think demons are even here, in this time. An second the way you dress it's not like this time and your markings, I'm sorry but they don't look right in this time either"

'Wait what am I saying. There are a lot of people with crazy hair styles, piercing's and tattoos. Unless sesshoumaru wants to look sophisticated which he always does, but that's in his time my time is different. I suggest he removes the markings. Oh his claws, his claws I forgot to tell him about that too'

While kagome was rambling about all the stuff she thought about saying to sesshoumaru. He was in fact half listening and half in thought.

'So its true then, there are no demons at all in this time' sesshoumaru didn't want to believe it. Maybe if he looked around he would get something, or maybe they were in hiding. No, that was disgusting in Sesshoumaru's mind. Maybe lowly demons would do that, but not high status ones.

"But, also don't you want to try and get back through the well to get back to your era" kagome continued and was trying to get him to choose to go back.

"No" he said instantly with out hesitation "I want to at least see your world before I go"

Wow, it was as simple as that, but still what if he tried doing something. Kagome was still nervous of what would be the case if she let him explore. As to knowing her emotions and somehow knew what she was thinking, Sesshoumaru assured her.

"Miko I will not do nothing, you say there are no demons here. So I would not kill anyone nor attract suspicion"

Kagome looked into his eyes. They didn't waver, she sighed in relief. It seemed honest and she was glad that he wouldn't do anything. But still he needed to change and hide his marking, which she didn't know how he was going to do that.

"Ok, but you have to change and hide your marking if you want to look all sophisticated that is. You have to hide your claws oh and you have to take off that" kagome said while pointing to the fluff thing on his shoulder.

Sesshoumaru didn't like that at all. He wasn't going to take orders from a human anyway. "I will not take off or do anything of that sort"

"But if you don't people will look and since I'm from this time and will be staying here for a long time and all you're going to do is go back to your time. A lot of people are nosey and get suspicious of things you said you wasn't going to attract suspicion. Also what if my friends see us together what am I going to say?-"

"Enough!" sesshoumaru couldn't take it anymore. She just kept on and on and on with out stopping. How can a human talk so much? Sigh, and did he actually just yell.

"Fine if I do this for you human, would you shut your infuriating mouth?" he said recollecting himself.

"Hey! What happened to miko? You know I liked that better then being called a human." Kagome couldn't believe it all she wanted was a little cooperation and he was such a pain in the ass.

"Well if you would have stopped with your yapping. I would not get irritated and called you a human" 'why am I even explaining myself' he thought

"Any way thanks, for saying that you will change and somehow hide you're markings and taking your fluff off. You know all I wanted was a little cooperation. Since I'm going to show you the future you could at least do this for me," she said quietly

"My fluff?" was all sesshoumaru said

"Well yeah, I don't know what that is," pointing to the thing on his shoulder again.

"It's my fur, apart of me when I turn into a dog and it shows status"

"It shows status?"

"Yes, it shows my high ranking status as a lord, it also contains magic, that's why it can move when I want it to"

"Wow"

"Did your father have one" kagome realized what she asked and tried to say something else. "Oh umm I'm sorry for bringing that up-"she was cut off of what she was going to say.

"You know, you humans really talk to much and yes my father did have one and if you ask if my mother has one that will be a yes also"

"Oh" there was only silence until kagome couldn't bare it no more.

"You know sesshoumaru this is nice"

"What's nice miko?"

"Oh you're calling me miko again. Well I was saying that talking like this is nice, you know with no fighting or anything like that"

"hn, you talk strange."

"Well… I don't know, whatever"

"So are we going to cooperate with each other?" kagome asked

All he gave as an answer was a slight nod. So kagome took that as a yes. "Well lets go to my place and find you something to wear" kagome said turning around and heading straight to her house.

While sesshoumaru stood there thinking 'her place?' he saw her moving to a house.

It was well built and didn't look like a hut or what a peasant would live in. 'so this is where she lives' he thought while walking up to her house.

"Come on sesshoumaru!" kagome yelled to him, she was already inside. Her shoes were off too. Sesshoumaru followed inside to see…

* * *

><p><strong>Fave and review <strong>


	3. curious dog

_Dogs are so curious aren't they? Well I should know my dog is always curious about things, to the food that's in the refrigerator especially when we bring new grocery bags from the market. To the TV until she found out how it all worked, hello remote click click click, just can't keep her paws off it. She watches her favorite TV shows plus movies. To the toilet, she just had to learn that because apparently she's a stay at home dog, flush. And last but not least the phone, someone just had to teach her how to use it in case of emergency. But no, she uses it for any occasion. Let's just say you have to be a real dog lover to use your phone that probably was once in a dog's mouth and had saliva on it._

_Anyways enjoy the chapter._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 3: curious dog<span>**

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru went inside to see the place kagome lived in was well furnished. though kagome's house wasn't that modern. It still had the Japanese style to it. Sesshoumaru's palace was like this but ten times bigger of course. But he had to admit it was very wealthy looking. 'Hmm I wonder why the Miko would wear something so trivial and diminishing though. Shouldn't she be wearing a kimono or at least a miko's garb?'<p>

Kagome turned around to see Sesshoumaru looking around her home 'I wonder what he's thinking about…he's probably thinking he's too good to be in a house where humans live' she snorted

Sesshoumaru snapped out of his musings and instantly had his eyes on kagome. "Miko what is it that you find so funny?"

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru with a shocked expression. She thought she did that in her head not out loud. "Oh, nothing Sesshoumaru and, um uh would you mind taking off your shoes please it's customary" kagome said trying to change the topic.

Sesshoumaru noticed it anyway, but said nothing more about the matter. Instead while taking off his boots. Sesshoumaru said "didn't I tell you to call me lord Sesshoumaru"

'Uh great, he didn't remind me about that when I was calling him Sesshoumaru before when we was outside. Then again he was too much into the future, he probably didn't notice' "Sesshoumaru you see in my time we don't use that. So technically it would be really embarrassing if I called you lord" kagome said with a slight laugh at the end.

Sesshoumaru straightened up from his position and looked straight into her eyes. How dare she, how dare… Sesshoumaru looked closely into kagome's eyes there was something there. What was it? It was almost like she was pleading with him.

"Look alright after all this is done and you go back to your time and of course I would go back too, but not for like… Well not for a long time. But I promise that I would call you lord Sesshoumaru when we are in your era. So could you please in my time let me just call you by name." Kagome said with a slight plea.

'Would this women ever stop talking' Sesshoumaru thought. "Very well" was all he said

'Seemed good enough' he thought

"Umm" kagome started

"What?" Sesshoumaru said aggravated. "What more do you have to say human"

That was it kagome couldn't take it no more. He should call her by her name damn it, her name. "I'll tell you what I have to say demon. Is that what you want me to call you because I sure as hell don't like you calling me human. All I wanted to say was that if you could just please at least call me by my name for the time being or at least when we're outside. I don't care if you call me Miko, but only inside. Alright demon, huh demon, demon, demon demo-!" A hand flew up to her throat. Kagome could barely breathe because she had been screaming so much and now Sesshoumaru's hand was wrapped around her throat. 'Oh great' she thought.

"You… how dare you… speak to me like that" kagome could see the redness around Sesshoumaru's eyes. He was practically shaking, he was even breathing hard. It was almost as if he had been the one that was yelling instead of kagome.

"I-" Sesshoumaru squeezed harder. "Plea…ha… se…shou…" kagome could barely talk; actually Sesshoumaru could hear her heart beat was going slow. Shocked he let go immediately, he didn't know why but something in him told him he shouldn't kill her… yet. Well it didn't say yet but of course the arrogant and yet ignorant lord Sesshoumaru was so stubborn to acknowledge anything of the sort that had to do with feelings or emotion.

Kagome gasped trying to breathe. Her vision was getting blurry. Instantly she was pulled from reality and into darkness.

Sesshoumaru watched as the Miko collapsed entirely on the floor. 'Mmh she's unconscious' Sesshoumaru sighed. He had to admit, it had been a little over board; he just completely lost it; no one had ever made him feel like that before. He knew that all the Miko wanted was (cooperation) it was just that no one had ever talked to him like that and got away with it. 'This woman' Sesshoumaru thought 'how many times has she gotten away with such? Many times, yes definitely, she has gotten away with it for a long time' Sesshoumaru thought with shocking realization. How could it even be possible that he, lord Sesshoumaru would ever lower himself in such a way?

He sighed yet again.

Sesshoumaru left kagome on the floor he knew she was all right he could hear her faintly breathing. It was better for him to leave her there for now as he explored her home. Everything seemed strange... there were strange objects everywhere he looked. He would have to ask the Miko what these things were. As he walked, around he found himself looking at paintings or at the very least he thought they were paintings. They looked so life like, so real. He would have to ask the Miko about these as well. The paintings were of her and her family and possibly her young self, seeing as the little girl in the kimono by the goshinboku (sacred tree) looked remarkably like her. 'Now why would she not dress like that?' He thought.

He walked into an area, which looked like a dinning place except the table was taller and the seats were not cushioned but made out of wood. They were also tall. He went to one feeling its sturdiness. It was held by four thick sticks and he found it odd. He wondered if he should sit on it. Testing it again he shrugged, his curiosity out won and sat on the wooden seat. It was fine; it held him upright and straight without him even trying, though he did not have to try with centuries of experience and being of nobility by blood. Fortunately, it did do a lot to support his back, instead of him just sitting on a cushioning seat. It also did not feel comfortable as a cushion seat. After he was done investigating the situation with kagome's dinning chair, He went and explored another room, one where he saw cabins and he smelled food and ingredients. He also saw a pot; it was on something, some contraption he knew nothing about. So this was a place to make food.

He wondered where the food was coming from. He used his nose and came face to face with a huge box. He looked at it from side to side contemplating on how to go about it. He saw what looked like a handle. He went and wrapped his hand around it, then pulled. To his amazement once he had it fully opened he saw the contents of food, but that's not what amazed him it was the fact that he could feel a coolness coming out of the box. He let go of the handle and reached in with his only hand feeling the coolness and taking one of the foods in his hand. He looked at the carton box with curiosity and sniffed its contents. It smelled like fruit, he shook it only to find out it made a splashing noise. He concluded it was something to drink. He put the carton back in its place then looked about seeing fruits and vegetables.

On the side of the door box was other contents, he reached out what looked like a bottle of some sort and sniffed, it smelled like grape then he saw a picture of grapes and saw writing that said grape jell-ly, he wrinkled his nose perplexed. He didn't know what this grape jelly was but he knew he wasn't going to like it. Besides he wasn't one for sweet things anyway. Feeling that he had looked enough he finally stepped back. He was going to close the boxed like door, only to realize once he stood back it instantly closed on its own accord 'Interesting' He thought.

And yet his curiosity wasn't sated for there was a second compartment. He pulled the top half of the food box since he had no knowledge of what it was called open. This was even much colder than the bottom one. He looked inside and reached out to what looked like packaged meat only to realize that it seemed frozen. Why would they freeze there meat? He put it back practically throwing it and hearing a thud. Then he went and took something else in his hand, once it was at eye level, he surveyed it narrowing his eyes. It looked like ice... ice that looked like cubes? He guess the way the thing was shaped that it would come to look like that. But why make ice into cubes for? He shook his head and put the thing back in its place.

Then he took something else into his hand, it was a square box, facing the flat surface to him there was a picture of what looked like some meat, something that was mashed up and corn, he read the text: Salisbury steak with mashed potato and corn. This thing had food inside? He threw it aside to hear another thud. It seems the thing was frozen also. He shook his head, he had to give humans credit for trying to preserve their food because that's the only guess why this box like thing was made for... but freezing the food entirely... he didn't get that part. He stepped back yet again and turned around knowing that it would do the same as the bottom half. He would have passed the cabins since he knew they held the ingredients but he had smelled food too though it was faint and he smelled metal.

He opened one of the cabins to see metal like cylinders, grabbing one; he sniffed at it, definitely smelling food in it. Creasing his brow he finally brought the tip of one of his claws and cut through it at the top. He tried opening it fully, but with only one hand it was difficult especially in midair. He put the cylinder like thing on the counter and slashed out with his hand. The top immediately came off flying in a different direction. As he heard the thing clatter on the counter he looked at the top of the cylinder to confirm that there was food inside this metal thing. Why on earth would they put their food inside something made of metal for? Curious he dipped one finger inside the sauce and slowly put it towards and finally inside his mouth.

He almost spit the offending sauce out of his mouth when he in fact did taste metal mixed in. but of course that wouldn't have been very lordly of him. 'Disgusting' he thought as he rolled his tongue around his mouth trying to lessen the taste. This (invention) the humans made was possibly the most idiotic one yet. What were they trying to do Poisson themselves? He knew he would be fine but the humans... Then again why should he care whether they died from digesting this stuff? He still couldn't believe they could stomach something that tasted like metal, unless they couldn't taste it at all. He shook his head yet again, actually pitying the lowly vapid humans.

He turned around and left without cleaning up after himself. Going back to the room where kagome's body still laid unconscious he walked toward to a flight of stairs which he knew would lead to a second floor, probably where the rooms were at. He started taking the steps one at a time and felt closured in the small space; these humans really needed a bigger and more spacious stairway. When he finally got to the top he saw that the hallways weren't that big enough either. He shrugged deciding to ignore it and went towards the door that had the miko's scent, though it was faint probably due to the miko's absence; it was still the only room that held her scent the strongest. He stared at the door with a puzzled face; the door seemed to be made entirely of wood and there was a golden like thing protruding out of it. Although with his keen eyes he could tell that the thing was not actual gold. Considering how to go about this, he finally put his hand on the fake gold object. He tried pushing it sideways but that didn't work, it definitely wasn't a Shoji door. Then he tried pulling it towards himself, still didn't open. Next he tried pushing it but the thing still wouldn't budge. He was getting agitated, if he didn't open this door the correct way and soon; he was going to have to break it open… and the Miko would surely not like that.

While he was thinking of breaking down the door, his hand was unconsciously squeezing on the thing; not enough to deform its shape though. It seemed to twist a little moving in an opposite direction. He paused, feeling the door give way a little then twisted the thing again while pushing. There was a small clicking sound as the door finally opened. Finally! At least he didn't have to resort to violence. He walked in and examined the small room that which was the miko's room at that. He didn't expect that it would be so… girly… pink… and frilly. He wrinkled his nose in distaste. There was just too much… pink. Was this her favorite color? The Miko had a really bad sense… in everything he supposed now that he was thinking about it. She had a bad sense of smell, seeing as she is always with the half breed; the boy rarely took a bath. She had a bad sense in wardrobe and in decorating and a bad sense in making sense. There was more of course but he didn't want to get into that right now. He turned to his left and sopped, there on the far side corner of the room looked to be something that wasn't pink and was actually made of wood, it was a desk. The only thing that was good and appealing in the room. He went to it looking at the writing utensils which were neatly stacked in a holder. There were also sheets to write on and books… all very well organized. Well who would have thought, the Miko had one good trait in her after all. He looked at the books closely; one looked like a history book. 'History… interesting, it would be good to know what happened throughout the centuries' Sesshoumaru thought. He decided after he was done exploring the house, he would come back for this book to read it.

Moving away from the desk he saw another door, going to it he opened it and noticed it was a walk in closet. This was the miko's clothing…he should probably leave this one out of his… examination. Then again… of course curiosity got the better of him. He walked in and started sorting out through her clothes; he wanted to know what other attire the Miko had. He found a few interesting apparel. Like pants for example, which were made out of some strange fabric he never even seen, touched nor smelled before? And shirts and those short things, like the one she was wearing now that showed off her legs.

He did in fact find a few kimonos that were shoved in the back; all were of different sizes, which meant she wore them at a certain age. He spotted a kimono that was very similar looking it was light green and had pink flowers embroidered on the bottom and on the sleeves. It was the kimono in the portrait, now he knew for sure that little girl was kagome. 'hn from a formally polite little girl to a provocative young lady' Sesshoumaru shook his head. Disgraceful really that's all it was, a disgrace to her family. He turned around to find boxes and shoes, plus a dresser that probably held her undergarments. He was definitely not going to lower himself by touching or even looking at what the Miko wore under her clothing.

Once Sesshoumaru was definite of his queries, he leaft the closet and the room itself and walked down the hall to another room. This room was strange at best or was the strangest he had ever come across. He walked in feeling the slickness of the floors and looked down … tiles? He lifted his head and sniffed, very peculiar; not only could he smell rusted metal but water. He went over to what looked like something a person would sit on and opened the top lid. There in the center was water. Odd what madness was this; there in the corner of his eye he could see something sticking out of it. He reached out with his only hand and touched it, he watched as the pressure of his hand brought the thing down. Then suddenly a whooshing noise came from within the middle of the rounded circle. He looked down to see the water spiraling and then vanishing through a hole. Then suddenly the water reappeared. Fascinating, he wondered what it was used for and how it worked. He tried the thing again and watched as the water spiraled yet again.

Even though his curiosity was half peaked, he went to the other thing that was also most intriguing. He looked at it from side to side. He had seen something similar to this… ah yes now he remembered; it looked just like the one in the kitchen area, though he had been preoccupied to even fully notice it. The top was square just like the bottom, except the top was porcelain and the bottom was wood; a cabinet perhaps… it did have an inward shape where someone could insert their fingers and pull. The top on the other hand had an oval form in the center, it looked like a bowl. Yet again there was an object like thing; two in fact stood out at the top of the bowl. He started inspecting them and marveled when he learned the trick, all he had to do was twist it and out came water; it looked like a small waterfall. He put his hand feeling the water. It was cold, really cold. Then when he tried the other one, the one on the left; the water started to get warm. His eyes slightly widen as an idea took place in his mind. He shut the one on the right off and left the one on the left still running, then he put his hand back to feel the water; instantly the water turned hot. Quite riveting, he couldn't believe humans had invented such. Though what it was used for he did not know. Shutting off the water entirely, he looked to the side to see a few bottles of some sort. Picking one up, he read the label; hand soap. He put it back and picked up the other one labeled… face wash? 'hn so this thing is supposed to be used in the daily morning routine' Sesshoumaru thought.

Instead of getting a servant to have a bowl of water ready to wash your hands and face… or if you didn't have a servant you had to wash in a nearby stream; the water and everything was there in your home and all you had to do was activate it and use it to your heart's content. Extraordinary, he still could not believe humans had come up with this. Putting the bottle down, he looked up to see his reflection in a mirror, a very pristine one at that. He didn't like the way he looked, his eyes were wide; very curious like. If the Miko ever woke up and saw him like this he would never life it down. In the reflection he watched as he smoothed his face back to the way he liked it, he nodded in approval.

Facing away from the mirror he walked to the other thing that was probably bigger. It had a sheet, obscuring it from view. He took the side of the sheet and pulled sideways revealing a rectangular porcelain, it was big enough to fit two people inside. If that bowl like thing was to a person's hands and face then this must be to bath one's self… and instead of a hot spring or a wooden tub that had to be filled with warm water that was heated. This tub, he guessed that it was still called that, had already hot and called water. He really didn't need to test the theory out for he saw the same objects he had seen on the bowl.

Though he saw a third one, puzzled he wondered what that one was for. Then he saw something up ahead, it was a round shape object with holes. He hypothesized that water was likely to come out of there too. He turned the water on and reached for the third one, twisted it and watched in amazement as water did indeed come out from overhead. Some had actually sprinkled on him before he had gotten a chance to move. He continued to watched and marveled how it resembled rain, he put his hand under the spray of water, it also felt like how rain would feel too. He turned everything off and put the sheet back in place. Since he was done with this room or shall he put it bathing chambers he turned and left to observe other means…

* * *

><p>Kagome slowly woke up, blinking her eyes to adjust to the darkness. Ugh her head ached and her throat felt sore. 'What happened?' She tried to remember but it didn't come to her still. All she knew was that it had something to do with Sesshoumaru… wait Sesshoumaru. Right he was here in her time. 'Where was he?'<p>

"Sesshoumaru" she called out softly… no reply.

Kagome looked around herself but couldn't see very clearly. Why the hell was it so dark… unless she had been lying here on the floor for like the entire day? Eyes widening, she quickly got up to her feet swaying a little, but that didn't stop her. All she could think about was finding Sesshoumaru. Who knows what he could have done while she was sprawled on the floor, basically unconscious. Now why had she been unconscious… she still couldn't remember.

Squinting her eyes and feeling her way around. She knew there was a lamp near the sofa; all she had to do was get to it so she could see a little. 'Ok, move forward, slowly now. Almost there… a little to the left, I think' Bump "ow" she touched her hip messaging it. 'Great, I think I hit the end table, I went one or maybe two steps too far' after she finished massaging her bruised hip, she turned and reached out with her hands. Feeling around the area of the tiffany lamp, she slowly got her hands under the stained glass and touched the balled chain. It had moved away from her a bit swinging back and clinking on the body of the lamp, but when it was in her reach again she finally pulled the pull switch on.

Screaming and almost having a heart attack, kagome put her hand to her chest to try to stop it from bursting out. She was also breathing hard when she said "you scared the crap out of me"

"hn" was Sesshoumaru's reply. He was seated very comfortably she might add, on the sofa, crossed legged, with a book in his lap. He was also facing her with amusement plainly on his face, his mouth somewhat twitching as if he wanted to smirk.

Frustrated, well there goes her plan of trying to find him, he was here all this time; the bastard, why didn't he say anything. "That's all you have to say, hn, the least you could've done was telling me you were here. I called out to you, you know"

"Yes I know, but I was interested in your reaction to my absence. I thought it would be very entertaining and I was right, you did not disappoint. Your performance was highly amusing I must say."

Kagome blinked, for a moment all she could think about was 'wow that's the longest sentence I've ever heard come out of Sesshoumaru's mouth.' Then it evaporated. He had seen her struggle blindly through the darkness, had seen and of course heard when she had bumped and hurt herself on the end table and had done nothing to help her. The least he could've done was turn the light for her.

"If you saw that I couldn't see in the dark, why didn't you at least help out and turn the light on yourself"

Sesshoumaru lifted his eyebrow and looked at her as if she was slow or stupid. "I did not know that thing could produce light, therefore how would I have known to turn it on as you said"

"Oh" now she really did feel stupid, she should have thought of that before she voiced anything out.

"Umm, anyways, what were you doing in the dark?"

Lifting an eyebrow yet again 'doesn't he ever get tired of doing that?' he replied. "You see a book, do you not?"

Kagome nodded her head; of course she saw the book… smart ass.

"Then you should know I was reading" yet again, another smart ass remark.

Kagome scrunched up her face. "But wait… in the dark, you were reading in the dark?"

Sighing as if he was losing his patience, he replied like he was talking to that of a child. "Yes, I am a demon, as you very well know. An yet it seems you do not know that we have keen sight, therefore we can see very clearly in the dark and that concludes I can read very well in the dark too."

'Wow another big sentence, although I would much appreciate it if he stopped talking to me as if he was explaining himself to a child. He thinks I should know all this stuff when I don't, for one I'm not a demon nor am I a demon slayer, yes I'm a Miko but I still wasn't born in his era so how should I know. I should so totally rub that in his face, you know what I'm going to do it.'

Putting on an act of arrogance kagome retorted "it would seem that you have forgotten I wasn't born in your era, _therefore _how would I know such information about demons_"_

Something flickered in his eyes, but she couldn't name what it was. "Then the half- breed should have informed you"

Now it was her turn to lift up an eyebrow, well at least she tried too. "Did you not think that because he was half demon, he wouldn't know much about full demons" she said as if it was obvious… and it was.

Sesshoumaru tilted his head "I would think some of my father's blood was strong in him, if he could see well in the dark, he should know that demons do in fact see very well in the dark"

"Ugh, that's not the point" kagome said while throwing her hands up in the air. "You know what I'm saying… never mind I give up, I actually have a headache thank you very much"

Kagome walked towards the kitchen just before she passed the dining area she turned back to Sesshoumaru who had actually followed her movement with his face and piercing eyes. "Don't go anywhere, stay here I'm just going to get some pills"

just as she was about to turn around to the kitchen again she saw Sesshoumaru making a face as if saying -where else am I going to go- type of expression. Rolling her eyes and ignoring him altogether she went to a cabinet that held some pills. 'Advil - Advil… come on where are you, please don't tell me there's no - aha gotcha' taking the pill bottle she uncapped it and took two out, popping them into her mouth she put the pill bottle back then went to the sink, got a glass cup from the dish holder and poured water from the faucet. While drinking back the pills kagome walked out of the kitchen and dining room to the living room area and sat down next to Sesshoumaru.

Kagome twirled the glass cup in her hand, sitting this close to Sesshoumaru and there being silence wasn't making her head feel any better. In fact it felt as if she was getting worse 'Damn it when are the pills going to work.'

"So… what are you reading?"

Sesshoumaru looked at her as if she just hit her head and maybe she had. Trying to make a friendly conversation with Sesshoumaru was probably the most stupidest thing she ever did. No wonder he was probably looking at her like that.

Just when she thought he wasn't going to answer he finally did "your history book"

'Oh thank goodness I was actually almost going to squirm in my seat just then… wait did he just say my history book… oh no'

"Wait… I don't think… you should be reading that"

"Well your too late I'm almost finished, though it would seem humans only care about their history seeing as there's nothing about demons"

Kagome put the glass cup on the end table, folded her legs Indian style and started to rub her head 'and I thought my headache couldn't get any worse'

Sighing as she stopped rubbing, kagome thought there was something wrong with her or at least her head as she replied "well of course, in this century people don't believe in demons, I mean there are definitely stories of demons but humans think those books are just the works of old superstition and fantasy of mythical creatures… as I said before there aren't any demons, at least not that I've seen. So of course humans wouldn't believe. They always say people only believe once they've seen it for themselves and they know that it's true, heck I didn't believe in demons even when my grandfather kept showing me relics… (insert kagome making air quotes here) it wasn't until after I was brought through the well that I believed, no matter how surreal it was, then again when you're trying to be killed it's really hard not to believe and oh my gosh I can't believe I just said all of that." She finished while looking down and playing with her hands.

Kagome slowly turned her head towards Sesshoumaru, she had felt his heated gaze on her face for the past few minutes since she had sat down and it was really agitating now, "what… is there something on my face?" she really wanted to know why he was acting so strange.

She watched as Sesshoumaru tilted his head again, what was he trying to do get a good look at her or something, as if that was possible they were practically mere inches away from each other. 'Quick getaway while you have the chance'

"hn, I'm trying to phantom on what is wrong with you"

"Wrong with me?" okay now she was confused… unless he had a sixth sense and knew that she knew that there might be something wrong with her… wait did that even make sense, Whatever.

"Do you not remember what… happened?"

'Happened?' she still wasn't following though her head was pounding even more, stupid good for nothing pills.

Sesshoumaru sighed as he inched closer "maybe this should draw back your memory" he said while placing his hand around her throat.

"What are you -" then it hit her.

Drawing an intake of breath she moved away from Sesshoumaru's hand, her eyes were wide as she replaced his hand with her own. "You… you chocked me… almost to death I might add"

"hn I must have taken the air out of your brain for you to have a temporary amnesia like that"

Glaring daggers at Sesshoumaru kagome yelled furiously "this isn't a joking matter you know, you could have killed me, you_" she stopped short and realized something. Wasn't arguing with Sesshoumaru what got to the point of him killing her? As much as he was a bastard she did say they should cooperate with each other 'and apparently yelling or having a confrontation won't get us anywhere' kagome thought feeling dejected. 'I guess I'll have to forgive Sesshoumaru and let this one slide just like I did with the other one, which by the way had involved poison'

While Slumping she replied "you know what Sesshoumaru, it's okay… as long as you don't do it again of course" just the words coming out of her mouth hurt her enough. It was a good thing she had practice with inuyasha, him and Sesshoumaru should be lucky she had a patient and forgiving bone in her body, if it wasn't for her there would probably be no peace. They didn't know it but they both were a pain in her ass, just in a different way.

The instant shock on Sesshoumaru's face was definitely not an understatement; his eyes were wide as saucers.

"Wait… that's it. You have nothing else to say"

"Sigh nope, I just figured out arguing with you will get us nowhere and now that my headaches gone I kind of feel tired. I'm thinking about hitting my bed even though I was knocked out on the floor the entire day you could say" she said while getting up and getting ready to go upstairs to her bedroom.

Sesshoumaru sat there on the sofa as he watched kagome get up and walk to the stairs. So that was it, where was the spit fire Miko, he had to admit though she annoyed him he could not help but to admire that part of her. Was he actually disappointed? Yes… he acknowledged to himself that he was.

"Oh wait I almost forgot… sleeping arrangements of course… did my family come home while I was knock out?" kagome said while already half way up the stairs.

"No, they did not"

"That's strange… unless they went somewhere like on vacation, it's not the first time they've actually done that"

"Especially going without me" kagome mumbled

"Anyways since there not here I guess you can take… my grandfather's room"

Sesshoumaru made a face that showed his distaste. "That won't be necessary, I don't need to sleep"

"O-Kay well I guess I'll go then…umm you sure you don't need anything else though"

"I'm sure" Sesshoumaru replied, eyebrow twitching.

"Fine" kagome said shrugging nonchalantly as she walked the rest of the staircase.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the history book as his keen sense of hearing heard kagome open her door then close it. It seemed like she wasn't going to her bed though. He heard a sigh then "look at me, I look like a mess… I should take a shower first" then he heard her footsteps, a pause "wait a second… wasn't my history book in my room" dramatic intake of breath "it was… that bastard-"

Sesshoumaru smirked, well, well… it would seem the Miko still had some fire in her. "Okay kagome calm down, so he's been in your room, your invasion of privacy… okay this line of thinking isn't working… that's it… slowly… "

He heard the drawing of breath. Hn, so she was keeping herself all bottled up and in control, he wondered how long that would last. More footsteps, the opening and closing of a door, she just got out of her room. Then another opening and closing, she was probably in the bathing quarters. He heard rustling of fabric, a few minutes later he heard water running, a fine whooshing sound: the curtain.

Sesshoumaru leaned further back into the sofa; he laid his head on the curved top, the feeling of the cushion shaping to form. He closed his eyes as he listened to the gently soft pitter patter of the water, the book in his lap momentarily forgotten.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it chapter 3, fave n review.<strong>


End file.
